


I Want to Grow Old With You

by Short_Circuits



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmate AU, but actually only 18, character who's like really old, idk man how do I even tag this stuff, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Circuits/pseuds/Short_Circuits
Summary: Would you look at that, another soulmate au fic.Once a person turns 18, they stop aging. But once they meet their soulmate, the process of aging begins again, and the two people grow old together.The only issue is, at this rate Grian is starting to think he might not have a soulmate at all.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 195





	I Want to Grow Old With You

Life had been a lonely adventure for Grian. Just like everyone else, he’d gone to school, made friends, learned about soulmates, and gotten ready for the day he’d stop aging.

The week before he’d turned 18, he’d felt the signs of a final growth spurt. He’d always been short, he was used to it, and so he thought that one last growth spurt before he stopped aging would be nice. But of course, just as luck would have it, the morning of his birthday rolled around and he hadn’t grown. He knew he was right on the edge of it, but it was too late. 

It was odd at first, not aging. He and his friends would laugh about the perks, joked about avoiding meeting their soulmates so they could be immortal. Well, it wasn’t really immortality. They could still get injured, still get sick. Their hair would still grow, and they’d need to eat. But until they met their soulmate, they’d be stuck 18. 

At first it was nice, his friends staying young just like him. But slowly, one by one, they all met their soulmates, and one by one he watched his friends grow up without him. 

When the first person in their group turned 19, they’d laughed and celebrated, throwing a party. When people began to get married, they said goodbye for the most part, their group split between those who’d met their soulmates, and those who hadn’t. But by the time his school friends were old, some grandparents, Grian was truly alone. His friends had grown up, lived entire lives, and he was stuck at the stupid age of 18.

Some days he doubted he even had a soulmate, doubted any future for himself besides loneliness. Any friend he made would grow up, would die one day, and he’d still be alone. And for a long while, it seemed like that was how it would be.

*

It had been a very long time since Grian’s 18th birthday, somewhere in the 200 year range, and Grian couldn’t stand it anymore. He’d been alone for the last 100 years, secluding himself in his house as the world changed around him. There were a few faces he recognized in town, some for 50 years, some for closer to 100. But Grian was a local legend. No one had heard of someone going that long without meeting their soulmate. Would he live forever, just the way he had been? What if he had no soulmate? Every thought they had about him were the same ones that plagued him every day of his existence.

Eventually, his house, the one he’d lived in since he was first 18, became unsafe. He was surprised the old place had lasted as long as it had, and as he got ready to move, he realized something. He was… excited. He’d blocked himself off from the world, he’d had no friends or anyone to care about for about 200 years, and moving would mean new people, people who didn’t know who he was, or what he was.

Maybe he’d make new friends.

Maybe he’d even meet his soulmate. 

*

After lots of searching, he found a small apartment in a busy city, vastly different from the small town he’d always lived in, where everyone knew everyone. The apartment was indeed very small, but there were no neighbors in his hall, and so it was quiet and all the space he really needed. 

But then one day he’d woken up to crashing coming from the hallway, and he’d been astonished to see someone trying to move boxes into the vacant apartment across the hall. In the 50 years he’d been at that apartment, he’d never had neighbors. But he figured he could do worse. The guy moving the boxes was tall, with bright green eyes, light brown hair, and scars dotted across his face. Grian even thought he heard the disgruntled meowing of a cat coming from a carrier. 

And so with a smile, Grian had introduced himself, and helped his new neighbor to move the boxes. He’d learned the man was Scar, and his cat was Jellie, and Grian thought they were both very cute. Scar’s infectious laugh mixed with his shy mannerisms made him decidedly adorable in Grian’s opinion, and after a long chat on the floor of Scar’s apartment, Grian had left feeling happier than he had in years, centuries even.

*

He hadn’t noticed it the first couple days, but one day as he looked in the mirror, he thought that maybe his reflection stood taller in the frame, although that was impossible. The next sign had been when he’d seen Scar again, nearly a week later, and he didn’t crane his neck at all to meet Scar’s eyes and give him a smile. But eventually, he really did keep growing, and his clothes didn’t fit, and a week and a half after he’d met Scar, the only person he’d really met in years, Grian was outside his neighbor’s door, knocking urgently.

And he could see the surprise in Scar’s eyes as he opened the door, now eye to eye with Grian. And the blonde’s voice had been a lot softer than he’d meant it to be, he hadn’t known what he should say until the door swung open.

“Scar, I finally hit my growth spurt.” And he’d been met with a wide grin, a rib shattering hug, and tears from both of them. Scar’s voice had been muffled, his head buried in Grian’s shoulder, but he could understand every word Scar said. 

“I’ve been waiting so long for this, wanting badly to meet my soulmate. I want to grow old with you, I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw I'm soft and I like writing these really late instead of sleeping.


End file.
